


Tying the Knot

by lecygne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy.

Dean took the sight in around him. His home, a quaint two-story tucked away in a quiet suburb, was buzzing with excitement. All of Deans friends, the few he still kept, and of course Sam, were crammed inside dressed in their finest and mingling amicably. His tiny living room had been decorated with a few flowers and extra seating just for the special occasion. It was a big day for the eldest Winchester.

Today was the day Dean and Castiel would say their vows. In a few short minutes, Dean would exchange rings with his angel and they would carve out their happily ever after that they so deserved.

Dean’s dreamy smile fell as he scanned the small crowd, not seeing the other man of the hour. He had left Castiel to change while Dean greeted the first of their friends to arrive and he had not seen him since. Dean wondered stoically if he had gotten cold feet, but brushed the thought aside as he climbed the small stair case and entered their shared bedroom.

Castiel was sitting at the edge of their bed, dressed in an elegant charcoal suit with his tie draped around his neck, creased and wrinkled, it and himself looking dejected. His too-big blue eyes flicked to Deans as he entered the room and then away quickly as he wrung his hands together.

"I can't do this."

Dean’s heart bottomed out. He was afraid of this, but he had prepared a very heartfelt speech that was truly praying he didn't have to deliver. He sucked in a breath and began.

"Cas, it's-"

"I could never tie my own tie." Cas played with the end of the smooth dark blue silk, still sulking and looking almost ashamed.

Dean exhaled in a rush, a gentle endearing laugh catching in his throat. He swallowed and stepped forward, offering his hand and pulling Cas to his feet. He still couldn't look Dean in the eye, his head hung and looking anywhere but into the bright green pools of his soon-to-be-husband.

Dean rubbed his fingers against the smooth fabric for a moment and smiled gently before beginning an elegant knot. Cas trailed his eyes up Deans body, noting how his perfectly tailored black suit clung to the man at just the right places, reminding Cas of the strong physique hiding beneath is uncharacteristic elegance.

"You'll never have to, Cas. I will always be here to help you." He tightened the knot just enough before smoothing it over Castiel’s chest. Dean caught his gaze, exchanging a familiar and too-intense stare of affirmation as Castiel seemed to regain his confidence.

"Whenever I need you?"

"Anytime."

Cas smiled, a small, shy one that he reserved just for Dean. Dean smiled back, clasping his angels hand firmly in his own.

"Now let's go get married."


End file.
